


Naps and Lazy Days

by AriesAscending



Series: Monster Summer Mash [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: But mostly just good ol' fashioned fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Gen, Hugs, Idk which Fellswap au to do, M/M, Monster Summer Mash, Mostly Fluff, Multi, Or at least a break, Papyrus IS The Boogeyman, Papyrus doesn't have feelings what do you mean, Papyrus is Chill, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader Needs a Hug, Relationship open to interpretation, Slightly angsty fluff?, could be platonic or not, fluffy fluff, i left it vague lmao, so that's up to you, still don't know how to tag, what are tags, you watch bad horror movies, you're both awkward nerds but you care about each other, your taste in horror movies is terrible apparently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 09:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15554244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriesAscending/pseuds/AriesAscending
Summary: Papyrus tricks you into talking about Feelings via Bad Horror Movies.





	Naps and Lazy Days

**Author's Note:**

> I love all Papyri and that is the end of it.

Summer has always been your lazy season. The warmth of the sun makes you slow and lethargic, content to lounge around your hours sleeping or relaxing. You get more days off, so you can stay up as late as you want without repercussions, or just binge-watch whatever show holds your fancy.

And even though most of your human and monster friends are notorious busy-bodies and athletes, you’re a well-known couch potato. So your friends understand when you turn down a day at the beach, or to go to the movies, or-ugh- _ running.  _

This year, you’re staying in more than usual. This whole year has been astonishingly stressful, and you wanted a nice, long break to recuperate. So you wanted to spend most of your time at home, doing little things to make you happy and pass the time. You feel bad turning down your friends so often, but you know you wouldn't be able to enjoy it as much right now.

Or maybe that's just your excuse. Who knows.

You’re in the middle of binge-watching yet another series on Netflix, eating potato chips on the couch, when your phone goes off. You grunt, scrambling up to pause your show and grab your phone. You don’t bother to check the caller ID before answering. “Y’ello?”

“knock knock,” comes the raspy tenor of your best friend, Papyrus.

You snort, completely forgetting that he can’t see your eye roll from the other side of the phone. Still, you decide to humor him, drily replying, “Who’s there?”

Someone rings your doorbell, briefly distracting you until he chuckles. “me.” 

Paling, you glance down at yourself. Thanks to a malfunctioning AC and too-hot weather, you’ve been chilling in a tank top and a pair of underwear in the dark all day. You’re also sweaty and you’ve got crumbs of food littering your body. Cringe. “Uh, hold that thought, buddy, I gotta go make myself presentable.”

“psh. you know i don’t care about that,” he states, unaware of you rushing into your bedroom.

It’s true, he’s the chillest dude you know, and of all your friends, he’s the least likely to judge you for your current state. But still! “Yeah, well I do. Go ahead and come in, I’m taking a quick shower. You know where the food and stuff is.”

“thanks doll.” There’s a weird noise, presumably him teleporting into your living room. You hear him snort. “wow, you weren’t kidding. have you even moved at all this week?”

Betrayal! You trusted him not to judge you! Scowling, you huff, “Speak for yourself, kettle. If it weren’t for Sans, you’d never get up at all.” You collect a towel and a change of clothes from your bed, heading to the attached bathroom. “Make fun of my life choices later, I’m hanging up now.”

Despite your threat, you still wait long enough for him to chuckle and return the farewell before you hang up with a smile. You duck into the bathroom, taking the shortest, coldest shower possible while still getting clean. You might linger just a little longer to enjoy the cold before climbing out again. You get dressed just as quickly, leaving the towel around your shoulders to catch the water.

When you emerge into your living room, you find that he’s taken over your couch and your TV. You snort when you see what’s on. Traipsing over, you lean on the back of the couch to smirk down at his sprawled form. “Horror movies, Goldie? Aren’t you a little young?”

“older than you, whippersnapper,” he drawls, barely shifting to look up at you. The sharp gold of his canines catch the light as he raises a brow bone at you challengingly. “what’s’a matter, sweetheart? afraid of the boogeyman?” He makes a point of leering at you threateningly.

“Please. The boogeyman is sitting on my couch, and I’ve seen him cry like a baby when he’s drunk. I’ve stopped being afraid of him. His older brother’s the one who spooks me,” you tease, reaching out to flick his forehead.

He swats you away, pretending to be offended even as he smiles. He places one hand dramatically on his sternum. “really? You’re more afraid of  _ sans  _ than me?” When you nod, grinning, he drops the act, crossing his hands behind his head. “good call. have you seen his workout plan?” Cue dramatic shiver.

You chuckle, shaking you head at his antics. “No kidding.” You reach down again to swat at his knee. “Move over, Mr. Boogeyman, you’re hogging the couch.”

For a moment, it seems like he’s actually considering it, but then his familiar smug smirk is back. He stretches his already-too-long legs farther, sinking lower into the couch. “nah. think i like it the way i am.”

“I  _ will  _ sit on you,” you threaten, though it isn’t really much of a threat. Not only is he stronger than you, he has magic, so if he wanted you to move, you’d move.

He was also evil and knew all your ticklish spots, but you digress.

Papyrus simply continues to smirk, once again raising his brow bone. You shrug, giving him a “you asked for it” look. Without further ado, you clamber over the couch, landing directly on him. He lets out a little grunt, reaching up to stabilize you. You half-expect him to make some stupid remark about sitting on his lap, but he simply grins at you like this was his plan all along.

Actually, when you think about it, it probably was.

You don’t have time to ponder. Keeping one sharp hand on your back, Papyrus uses the other to fish the remote off the ground and restart the movie. You lean back, getting comfortable on his semi-rigid body, and you settle into an easy silence. Occasionally, you’ll feel his hand twitch, thumb rubbing your back.

The movie is boring and predictable, an old number you’ve seen a ton of times, so you pass the time making fun of how bad it is. Some of the jumpscares still get you, however, and Papyrus won’t stop mocking you for it. 

Somehow, it turns into a horror movie marathon. You’re half-way through a second one-one you’ve never seen, but Papyrus has-when the hand on your back slides up to your shoulder, lightly tugging on you. You give him a curious look, so he pauses the movie to speak to you. “mind layin’ down, doll? Pressure’s kinda gettin’ to my ribs.”

“Oh, yeah, sorry,” you agree without pause, shifting as carefully as you can so you’re on your side in front of him, back to his chest. Papyrus drapes his arm over your side, curling slightly to pull you closer. “That better?” you murmur, and are rewarded with a quiet grumble.

Snorting, you take control of the remote and unpause the movie. For a while you’re both quite again, watching the action play out. His fingers graze your stomach occasionally, just firm enough so it doesn’t tickle. Despite it still being hot out, you don’t feel too warm-he’s the perfectly cool temperature.

It’s not until the sixth movie, as you’re beginning to doze off, that Papyrus speaks up in a quiet voice. “missed doin’ this, doll. you ain’t been around lately.”

You bite your lip, guilt settling in. Papyrus has been a constant source of comfort and support this whole year, and yet so far you’d practically ditched him. You stare at the carpet, frowning. “I’m sorry, Paps. I’ve been kind of a crap friend lately. I just wanted some time to myself to just… recharge, you know? I really should have hung out with you guys more.

“that’s not what i’m sayin’, sweetheart,” he chuckled, sitting up slightly and leaning over to make eye contact. His sockets are soft. “there’s nothin’ wrong with takin’ time off to relax. take all the time in the world, i ain’t goin’ anywhere.” He gave you a little squeeze, suddenly looking a little nervous. “y’know we don’t, uh, have to go anywhere, right? t’hang out? if you’re feelin’ a little drained, y’know, we can always just chill here or at my place, doin’ what we’re doin’. i jus’... heh, sounds a little selfish, but i uh. i miss seein’ ya.”

You can’t help but laugh a little, touched. Count on Papyrus to be so understanding but bashful. You reach up, gently touching his cheekbone to give him an honest smile. “Thanks, Papy. i’d love to do this more often. I miss you too, Mr. Boogeyman.”

He snorts affectionately, relaxing again. “glad m’ not the only one. jus’ remember that i care about ya’, an’ i wanna see you be happy, okay?” You nod, and he smirks, back to his normal self. “great. now enough of this mushy crap, let’s get back to blood’n’guts.”

You chortle, sinking back into his hold. He presses his face into your neck, not even bothering to pretend to watch the movie, and within moments he’s snoring. Though you leave the TV on, it doesn’t take you long to follow him.

Outside, birds are singing, flowers are blooming, and on days like these, lazybones like you… Are happily napping with their best friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all liked this one. Lemme know what you thought! Or don't, that's cool lol.
> 
>  
> 
> Surprise! I have a Tumblr. Come talk to me! There's more Undertale.  
> http://ariespageofbreath.tumblr.com/
> 
> i don't know what i'm doing there either


End file.
